FUERZA
by Everysee
Summary: Kyabe, agradece a Vegeta por haberle despertado un nuevo guerrero en él... (Ambientado en el capítulo 37 de DBS)
¡Hola lectores!

Simplemente me inspiré en escribir esto. Ver el capítulo 37 de DBS (el cúal está inpirado este Oneshot) fue una dosis enérgica, sabía que me gustaría (algo me latía en mi interior). Me pareció exquisito. Kyabe como personaje se ganó mi simpatía, espero que no me estafen como pasó con Frost (Akira, te odio).

Nomas disfruten el Oneshot.

¡Qué comience!

* * *

 **FUERZA**

Tan energizante. Una sensación completamente nueva sentí en mi interior.

Brotaba una potencia radiante en mis músculos, tanto que fui capaz de desintegrar con mi poder las enormes baldosas del campo de batalla.

Mi sangre fluyó a una velocidad tan viva que parecía lava corriendo entre mis venas.

Nunca antes sentí ese efecto adictivo de pelea. Pelear por pelear, sin motivo, nomas seguir peleando y obsesionarte con vencer.

Jamás imaginé llegar en este estado, el llamado Súper Saiyajin… Ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero lo importante ahora es que poseo el _don_.

Gracias a él. Maldito Vegeta.

De tu boca sucia y sombría salieron a la luz cosas espantosas, horribles, terribles, por no decir abominables... Mi mente exprimió hasta la última gota de imaginación para recrear escenas malvadas, llenas de muerte, con la entera aniquilación de mi especie, de mi planeta, de mi familia... Que es lo único que tengo.

Y ahí fue. Un sentimiento que siempre tenía reprimido decidió salir sin control, y abrió las puertas de forma explosiva. Fue la ira. Ella eligió por mí, y su sentencia fue destruir todo a su paso. Con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

No tenía conciencia propia, estaba totalmente cegado de ira, odio, agresividad y dorado... Un nuevo espécimen de guerrero resurgió en mí.

Te di una buena pelea, sí.

Aun así detuviste la mayoría de mis ataques. ¡Qué impotencia!

Tú siempre tan confiado, tan firme, tan seguro. Parecías invencible, y así era. Eso ahora, me irrita.

Debo reconocer que quedé totalmente alucinado al ver tu transformación en Súper Saiyajin Blue. En ese instante anhelaba llegar a ese estado.

Simplemente, espectacular.

Una cosa nunca antes vista.

Nunca te olvidaré, para mi serás el príncipe del séptimo universo el cúal debo servir. Siempre. Te juró lealtad, porque me enseñaste a ser un Saiyajin en su estado puro y duro, un verdadero guerrero fiero.

Aunque aún tenga muchas cosas por aprender, maestro.

Regresaré a casa como un guerrero totalmente nuevo. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que haber perdido me molesta, me fastidia de cierta forma. Pero pensándolo, ¿Quién ama perder en este mundo? Nadie. Menos un Saiyajin.

De nuevo, gracias Vegeta.

Aguantaste como un rey, que es lo que eres en realidad. Un gran hombre, un gran Saiyajin. Muy honorable.

Cuando ya hacia el final de la pelea, cuando estaba algo más clamado y me dijiste: " _¡No olvides el honor Saiyajin!"_

No sabía de lo que me hablabas. De verdad.

Pero en seguida comprendí, ese brío, esa forma de pelear tan enérgica, imparable, incontrolable... Eso era exclusivo de un Saiyajin.

 _"_ _¡El honor Saiyajin es la fuerza!"_

Claro. La clave era la fuerza, mejorar siempre para pelear mejor.

También, ahora sé que con la bondad, según que situaciones, no te lleva a ninguna parte. Ese día aprendí la diferencia entre llevar el bien o el mal en el cuerpo.

Vegeta,

Imploro a Kamisama pelear algún día de nuevo contigo, una vez haya entrenado y haya superado todos mis límites.

Es más, me gustaría que vinieses al planeta Sadara y realizar una pelea entre dos grandes. Ahí la muerte no estaría penada…

Impresioné a muchos espectadores de la pelea, pero me rabia que tú, ni te hayas inmutado ante mi gran avance.

Sé que para ti, mi transformación fue como ver una mierdecilla minúscula en el piso, que supiste pisar sin importarte.

Vi en las registraciones como saliste tan glorioso después de dejarme K.O, y la sensación de ira regresa.

Pero mejoraré…

La próxima vez, deseo dejarte impactado y no decepcionado.

Ya verás... ¡Lo juro!

Palabra de Sayaijin, ahora, con orgullo.

Pero claro, nunca podré superarte. Lo sé, muy bien. Lo tomaré como un reto.

Pero jamás te confíes de tu poder por muy grande que sea... Ahí te llegan sorpresas desagradables.

Te convertiste en todo un ídolo para mi.

 **FIN**


End file.
